1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective cap, and in particular to an improved car to detachably connect with the ends of a fiber optic cable.
2. Description of Related Art
After the introduction of fiberoptics into the communications field, fiberoptics quickly became the most popular media for transmitting signals of all kinds. Notwithstanding the numerous advantages and widespread popularity of fiberoptics, it was realized that fiberoptic material can be quite fragile. During fabrication, transportation, assembly, installation and even storage, the ends of the fiber optic connectors and filaments may be easily damaged. Heretofore, a protective cap, as shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, was developed to prevent the ends of the cables and filaments from being damaged. This prior type of protective cap comprises a loop (70), a first retainer (71) integrally formed with and extending from the loop (70), a first cap (72) integrally formed with the other end of the first retainer (71), a second retainer (73) integrally formed, with and extending from the first cap (72) and a second cap (74) integrally formed with the other end of the second retainer (73). With such a construction and design, the loop (70) is able to securely connect with the fiberoptic cable (60) by inserting the fiber optical (60) through the loop (70) before installing the connectors (61) on the ends of the cable (60). After the loop (70) is connected with the fiber optic cable (60), the first cap (72) and the second cap (74) are then able to cover both ends of the connectors (61) that contain the fiberoptic filaments (not shown) thereby avoiding any damage to either the end of the connector (61) or the fiberoptic filament from external sources. Although, the protective cap as described above is able to protect the ends of the fiberoptic cable (60) and the fiberoptic filaments from being damaged, it still suffers from the following disadvantages, such as:
1. Appearance:
Because of the way the loop (70) is attached to the fiberoptic cable (60), the protective cap is attached to the fiberoptic cable (60) at all times, which may make it difficult to handle the fiberoptic cable (60) and also decreases its visual appeal.
2. Increased cost
Because the loop (70), the first retainer (71), the first cap (72), the second retainer (73) and the second cap (74) are formed in one piece, their manufacture and handling is difficult. It has been necessary heretofore for manufacturers to be extra careful during production and later handling, which increases the cost.
3. Irreplaceable
When either one of the first cap (72) or the second cap (74) is broken, the user will not be able to replace the broken piece. To replace the protective cap, the user must remove one of the connectors (61), insert the fiberoptic cable (60) through the loop (70) of the new protective cap and replace the connector (61), which is troublesome and time consuming.
It is therefore a principal objective of the present intention to provide a protective cap for use with a fiberoptic cable that mitigates or obviates the foregoing and other disadvantages of the conventional protective cap.